Snapey-locks and the 3 brats
by CJ Snapeness
Summary: Based on the storie Goldie-locks and the 3 bears. Enjoy!


Once upon a time, there were three brats, Harry, Hermione and Ron.The three brats lived in a small cottage in the middle of the dark forest. One day they were sitting down to some porridge. First Harry tried his porridge.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this-" Hermione elbowed Harry in the chest."Ok, Ok. Oh, my porridge is too hot."  
  
Then Hermione tried her porridge.  
  
"My porridge is too hot, aswell."Said Hermione.  
  
Then Ron tried some of his porridge.  
  
"My porridge is too hot, it is hurting my mouth as I swallow the spoonful I had and-" Hermione elbowed Ron hard in the chest.  
  
"I know, why don't we go out for a walk, to let our porridge cool down." suggested Harry.  
  
"What a great idea, I'll get Ron's pram ready!" said Hermione.  
  
"NO, I WANNA WATCH THE TELETUBBIES!!!"Screamed Ron.  
  
"Oh shut, you baby!"said Hermione as she stuffed Ron in a large pram.  
  
"Ok, are we ready?Ok, let's go."said Harry.  
  
Harry, Hermione and a screaming Ron all went out of the cottage and walked away. 10 minutes later, a golden curled wigged wizard, in a blue sailor dress came skipping down the path; the wizard's name was Snapey- locks. The wizard stopped in front of the small cottage.  
  
"WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING A WIG?!?!" shouted Snapey-locks, as she threw the wig on the floor, revealing black greasy hair." AND I AM NOT CALLED SNAPEY-LOCKS, I AM CALLED PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE!!! THIRDLY, I'M NOT A GIRL!!!"  
  
Snapey-locks was really hungry and thought that she could find something to eat in the house.So she skipped to the door and knocked.No one answered, so she knocked again and still no one answered.The door wasn't locked so she just invited herself in.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," moaned Snapey-locks as she stepped inside.On the table she saw the three bowls of porridge.She sat at the biggest bowl of porridge, grabed a spoon and ate some.  
  
"Yuk! This porridge is too hot,"said Snapey-locks.Then she sat at the medium sized bowl and ate some of that porridge.  
  
"Even more fowl, it's too damn cold," moaned Snapey-locks.Then she moved on to the next bowl, which was smaller than the rest.  
  
"I'm dreading this one,"she said as she picked up the spoon and ate some."Mmm, this is just right." Snapey-locks soon ate the whole bowl full and felt like she wanted to watch the Tweenies on T.V.She walked into the living room and sat on Harry's chair.  
  
"Oh my god, this chair is too...erm..wooden?" So she tried Hermione's chair.  
  
"This chair has too...What is with the script? How come it says 'has too many cushions', I mean, what's that all about?"So Snapey-locks moved on to the next chair which belongs to Ron. She thought it was just right when suddenly CRACK, she broke the chair.  
  
"Oh good god!?!How can Weasley sit in that chair?"So Snapey-locks just sat on the floor, watching the Tweenies.By the time the show had finished, Snapey-locks grew increasingly tired.So she went upstairs to the bedrooms. First she tried Harry's bed.  
  
"This bed is too hard,"she moaned, just like she always did. So she moved onto Hermione's bed.  
  
"Oh my, this bed is too soft," she moaned.So finding very difficult to get off the, because she sank right to the bottom, went to Ron's bed.  
  
"This bed is just right, she said."Now time to get some shut eye."  
  
As Snapey-locks went fast to sleep, the three bratts came back.Ron was trying to get out his pram and was screaming 'ME WANNA WATCH TELETUBBIES!!!' BUT Harry and Hermione said that if he ate his porridge first he could watch Teletubbies later. They all walked up to the table and sat down.  
  
"Someone's been eating my porridge!" cried out Harry.  
  
"Someone's been eating my porridge!"weeped Hermione.  
  
"Someone's been eating my porridge and it's all gone!" said Ron with a grin."Great now I can watch Teletubbies."So they both of them followed Ron into the lounge and went to their chairs.  
  
"Somebody's been sitting in my chair, and how I know that I'll never know as it's made of wood!"said Harry.  
  
"Somebody's been sitting in my chair!" said Hermione.  
  
"And somebody's been sitting in my chair, AND THEY BROKE IT!?!?!"cried Ron, he was now bursting into tears.Hermione suggested that Ron was just tired, and that'll buy him a new teletubbie chair tomorrow.So Harry and Hermione took Ron upstairs to bed.  
  
"Someone's been sleeping in my bed!"shouted Harry.  
  
"And somebody's been sleeping in my bed!" said Hermione.  
  
"And somebody's been sleeping in my bed, and looky, looky they're still here!" shouted Ron. Harry and Hermione came running across the room, stood next to Ron with their mouths hanging open.  
  
"What's all the damn fuss?" said Snapey-locks as she woke up from all the comotion.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"asked Harry.  
  
"I was hungry. Anyway, I'm going now, the narrator keeps calling me a girl."So saying good bye, Snapey-locks walked out the house, leaving the three bratts to clean up the mess she made.  
  
The End.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Professor Snape, Harry, Hermione and Ron belong to J.K.Rowling. The Teletubbies and the Tweenies are a kids program in England. This fanfiction is based on Goldie-Locks and the Three Bears. 


End file.
